Iris
by AvalonXNaruto
Summary: Lucas has a past, one that he isn't exactly willing to share, that is until he meets a rambunctious blond... This is based off of Girl Meets Game Night...
1. Date?

Another day, another life lesson from one of my best friend's fathers, who is also our history teacher. However, this was not what my focus was on. My fingers itched to touch the blond curls resting on my desk. Her scent intoxicating my senses. Every little thing that she does drives me insane. All of the banter and nicknames.

I didn't even have it in me to tell her that I wasn't in Texas very long. The stories I told to Riley about having 24 horses was a lie. I was at summer camp. The story about helping a mare foal was a lie. It was a video I came across online. All my friends thought I was at most fourteen years old. I'm actually sixteen. Being kicked out of so many schools was a pain. But, I couldn't get my father to pay attention to me when I was good so what was the point. He only ever cared about possible baseball scholarships.

Moving to New York, I thought I was going to have to repeat my behavior again. That was until this astounding blond girl swung around the pole on the subway. Her spiel about being in a relationship with me to prove a point to the shy brunet was courageous. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, wishing that we lasted more than thirty seconds, even though it seemed that she gave up any romantic situations in favor of her friend's happiness. She had a lot of heart, a statement that I would later learn was rather ironic. It was in that moment that I knew I would be who I really am. I wanted to stick around for a while.

Turns out that was the best decision I ever made. The longer I was around her the more it felt like my eyes were opening. I forgot about my father issues. More importantly I forgot about who I was before. I was enjoying being the real me. There was literally zero pressure to be someone who I wasn't.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Maya placed a piece of lined paper on my desk. I didn't catch her expression since she turned around to quickly for me to see. Instead I got hit in the face by her soft, wonderful scented locks. Looking at the paper I noticed that it was a rather detailed sketch of all of our friends. However, looking closer I realized that Maya was wearing a cowboy hat and was leaning into the sketch of himself a bit. She caught Riley in the middle of laughing at something that Farkle had said by his expression.

Is examined it closer. Then my eyes caught the smallest of details. Well, not smallest, but definitely over looked. In order from left to right it was Farkle, Riley, himself, than Maya. Drawing Lucas had his arm wrapped loosely around Riley's shoulders and with drawing Maya leaning so close, assumedly to tell Riley something, it was very hard to pick out. However, I did. Maya had drawn them holding hands. It made my face flush and then begged to question why. Why did she give this to me?

Another piece of paper fell on to my desk. This time it was a threat not to tell anyone about the picture. I gave a soft chuckle at the thought and began to write out my response.

* * *

I opened my bag once I made it to the Matthews' apartment. After telling the patriarch about not having anyone at home to help with homework they invited me over so often I practically lived there. I noticed that there was a loose piece of paper on top of my text books. It was folded neatly, so I know I didn't place it there and forget and Riley would just tell me straight out of she needed to tell me something private.

Unfolding it I realized that it was from Cowboy. He explained to me that we needed to talk, he wouldn't tell anyone about the drawing, and that he trusted her. So, I texted him to meet me at my window at ten. Quickly I finished my homework, as there really wasn't much and I copied most of it from Riley.

It was quarter 'till ten when I got home. I kissed Gammy on the cheek as I passed to my room. The light already on and a well-built teenage boy sitting on the pink, plush chair. Of course, Bucky McBoing Boing was too much of a gentleman to sit on the much comfier bed.

"I heard something once." He stated after I sat on my bed. His voice soothing my anxiety a bit.

"What's that, Ranger Rick?"

"She never looked nice. She looked like art, and art wasn't supposed to look nice, it was supposed to make you feel something." He smiled and I glared.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hear me out okay? Than you can make up your mind about it." I gave him a nod, keeping my mouth shut. For now anyway. "Good. That statement isn't entirely true. Art can be so beautiful, so much so that it takes your breath away. You have always looked stunning, Maya, and you do remind me of art. Simply because you make me feel things I never thought I would. Never thought I could. The drawing you placed on my desk this morning showed me so much."

"What did it show you, Cowboy?"

"That even though everyone wants me to be with Riley, even you, you still want me for yourself. It was a small detail, us holding hands, but I saw it."

"I didn't draw that, it must have smudged." It was a lie and we both knew it.

"I also know that you see me getting in the middle of you and Riley. I know this would hurt her, but she would want you to be happy. You deserve that, Maya, happiness."

I couldn't say anything. He just placed a red rose on my lap before heading out the window. Next thing I know the flower was on the floor and I was grabbing the back of his jacket.

"Maya, would you like to go to the Museum of Art with me sometime?"

I could only smile up at him and give him a classic 'hur-hurr', to which he only chuckled and promised to pick me up that Friday an hour after school let out.

"There's a lot I want to share with you, Clutterbucket. I want to share my world with you." He whispered before leaving for real.

How was I going to explain to Riley that I had a date with her crush?


	2. Cabinets

The following day Maya avoided Riley as much as possible. Her phone was constantly buzzing from concerned texts and calls from all her friends. Finally it was her final period. Art, the one class that she would never skip. So, she snuck her way into the room and looked for a place to hide, eventually settling on a ventilated cabinet in the back of the room.

"Where is Maya?" She heard Riley question; worry edging into her tone.

"I don't know, but she would never miss art. It's the one class that she actually likes." Lucas sighed. From the small slits in the cabinet door she could see Riley and Lucas gathering what they needed for the project.

Lucas set up in the back of the room, right in front of her hiding spot, and Maya could see his painting. He had kept it secret from everyone else. The water colors where a splatter of different colors. Blues overlapped purples and yellows. The colors creating shapes and when Maya looked closer she could see that it was a girl's face. The subtlety of it was astounding.

She watched him work for the rest of the class. He had this goofy smile on his lips while his brushes grazed over the canvas. Then it would slip and he would stand there for a minute. Worry creasing the skin between his brown eyes. It was during one of these moments that their teacher came over and looked over his work.

"She looks familiar." She murmured.

"Yeah, I hope she likes it." Lucas smiled. "Her birthday is coming up."

"Well, as much as she will tease you about it. I know she'll love it."

It was then that Maya really looked at the painting. The colors and lines, how could she of missed it. HE painted her. She gave an audible gasp, then held her hands over her mouth, hoping that no one heard her. But, she noticed the quick tension in the Cowboy's shoulders. He scanned the room before gently opening the door, exposing the short blond.

"Why are you in the cabinet, Clutterbucket?"

"Shush, Cowboy." She reached for the door in order to shut it. He let her and gave a relieved sigh. She was safe. Acting beyond strange, but alive. Lucas decided he would talk to her after class once everyone else filed out of the room.

Then it hit him. She could see the painting. He was so careful, but he should have expected the unexpected from Maya Hart. Now, he just had a few more strokes and he would be finished with it. The dismissal bell rang the same instant he put his brush down.

"I'm going to see if I can find Maya." Riley called out at she rushed out of the room before Lucas could reply.

The art room was now almost empty save for the projects hanging on racks and shelves to dry and Maya, who was still in the cabinet. Lucas opened the door to find Maya sitting on the floor lite up by the blue light from her phone. The sight was rather surreal and Lucas bite his tongue to hold back a pleased sigh.

"It's safe to come out now."

She looked up at him and his now outreached hand. Tentatively she let him pull her up onto her feet and out of the small space.

"Did you really paint that for me?"

"Yeah. Do you want to tell me what you were doing in there?"

"Not really, he-haw." Her arms crossed over her chest.

"If that will make you happy, little Lady." He tilted his hat and she gave off that frustrated sound that he couldn't describe with words.

"Whatever, Ranger Rick."

Maya went to leave, she didn't know where she was going, but she needed to leave. Lucas grabbed her hand and turned her around. Their eyes meet and he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Who says you even have to tell her?"

"Are you crazy? We tell each other everything and I can hurt her. This, us, it would destroy her. Trust me." Maya's voice was raising with every syllable. Her eyes were blazing with frustration.

Both of their phones rang and Maya checked hers. If only for no other reason than to temporarily distract herself from the situation. It was a group text from Riley. She wanted everyone over for Family Game night at her house. Now, this could be interesting.

"How about this, I will take you out for your birthday. Think of it as my gift to you and you don't even have to think of it as a date."

His eyes were boring in to hers and it was impossible for her to say no to him. Plus it wasn't a date, although she kind of wanted it to be.

"Fine. But, it's not a date. I would also check your phone."

He did as he was told and after replying that he would be there he looked back up. She was gone, but he would see her later at the Matthews' place since she was like a second daughter to them.


	3. Game Night

Lucas ran into Farkle outside the Matthews' apartment building just as the smaller boy buzzed in. Soon enough they were outside the door with Mr. Matthews looking like a very sad clown.

"Wrong, wrong, wrong answer."

Once everyone was getting settled the Matthews meet in the kitchen for a rather loud discussion about how friends should not be invited to family game night. Cory was against it, but the other Matthews thought it was not that big of a deal.

Farkle, Lucas, Maya, and Auggie were chilling with their elbows resting on the coffee table. Farkle and Auggie were definitely not enjoying the debate. Lucas was worried about if he should stay or not while Maya stared at both Lucas and Josh, both of which were in her clear line of sight and a goofy smile slid on to her lips. That smile would not leave her for the remainder of the evening as her heart skipped a beat with the two most attractive boys in New York within twenty feet of her.

"Maybe we should just come back another time?" Lucas interrupted.

"Oh, yeah, we don't have walls." Cory cringed. "I told you we needed walls, Topanga."

It was clear that Cory was nowhere near the point of being calm about this situation and was becoming great entertainment to the blond. She always enjoyed when Cory freaked out. Maya stood on the couch behind Cory after Riley commented on how todays lesson on the revolution. That brought up a mental image of a very embarrassed Maya, who was dressed up as Ben Franklin, and the most attractive George Washington the girls had ever witnessed. Although Maya didn't say that out loud.

"You belong to me until you're eight-teen, it's the law."

"Whatever you say, king George." Riley frowned.

"Stop calling me that."

"What's the matter? Pops doesn't like Pop's lesson?" Maya questioned before grabbing the game from Cory and taking the perfect seat between Lucas and Josh.

"Listen guys, not everything I teach you in class related to our real lives!"

Lucas' expression was unreadable and Maya gave a soft smile as she tried to decipher what he was thinking.

"It does, every time sir."

Josh stood up with the proclamation of actually beginning the game. While Cory tried one last tactic to get them not to play.

"Do you guys even know how to play The Family Game?"

"Let me teach ya." Maya stood up, pushed Cory onto the couch and walked over to Topanga. "Because I'm always here and you can't get rid of me."

She pointed towards the matriarch then proceeded down the line, to Riley "always wins, always eats too much popcorn and says I'm never eating popcorn again."

Riley frowned with a mouth full of the salty aforementioned snack. "But it's so delicious."

"Would you be on my team Uncle Josh?" Aggie tugged on his young uncle's arm.

"Try to stop me." He smiled before Maya grabbed his other hand with the intention of stopping him and claiming that he was on her team.

"He's my Uncle!" Aggie tugged on Josh's hand.

"He's my Husband!"

Lucas' heart sunk into the pit of his stomach. He was so sure that she liked him back. Maya agreed to go out with him for Pete's sake! Now he really wanted to go home. The cowboy couldn't even pay attention to what anyone else was saying, well that was until she sat back down beside him.

Maya was a bit stunned by her admission about her claim on Josh. That was not her intention to say, but being around Josh tore whatever filter she had to shreds. It was like she was under some kind of spell and couldn't control herself at all. On the other hand, she really did like Lucas and it was more than him just being attractive. He played their game, he was sweet, and at the end of the day she knew he wouldn't leave her when things got a bit rough.

Soon enough Auggie's girlfriend was joining in on the action and Cory was finally having his freak out while still standing on the couch.

"Sure, Auggie, bring your woman in. Why don't we just invite everybody? We'll put up signs on the telephone poles next to the cats and the dogs: Matthews' family game night except not really! It's kind of everyone family game night! Isn't it? Hah! Isn't it!"

"There's the freak out!" Maya's face lite up. "Best show in town. You feel better buddy?"

"I do, thank you."

"Thank you." Maya dragged on, subconsciously leaning in to Lucas who was seated on her right. The Texas boy had a smile on his face from her elation at the eccentric Matthews patriarch, however it was still hard to get over the fact that Maya had a major crush on a guy that was not himself.

The night progressed with more flirting from Maya to Josh, who decided to be a gameshow host in order to stay away from the blond. Lucas wound up seated between the two debating Matthews, Cory and Riley, and skillfully crawled off the back of the couch when they began to fight, literally, on top of him.

"Well, it's been a lovely evening," Lucas drawled, "and now I need a hug from my Mama."

It was only seconds later that he regretted admitting that last part out loud. Especially with his blond tormenter seated only a few short feet away.

"Mama?" Her blue eyes were wide, she didn't know he was that much of a southerner.

"Yeah, what do you call your Mama?"

"Ma." Josh buzzed, since it was really a noise more than a word. "Try it out."

So he did than decided that he didn't want to get in trouble by his Mama and would never use the sound again. Maya on the other hand was enjoying the view, if only for a moment since she caught Riley giving her a warning glare. Of course that was because Riley didn't want her best friend to be her aunt, she had no idea that Maya held genuine feeling for the other handsome boy. Not that she could help her infatuation with Josh. That was infatuation and nothing more. It wasn't real.


	4. Long Game

The game progressed with a few more situations with double meanings that flew past Riley's head. Maya and Riley eventually wound up being partners. Lucas mentioned once again that he just wanted to go home and Maya's smile fell for a second. She was enjoying sitting next to him and didn't want the fluttering sensation in her stomach to stop.

Josh allowed for the new teams to have a five minute break, mostly because he needed his own to relieve himself. Farkle took advantage of the moment to talk about what was bothering his athletic friend.

"You clearly don't like Josh, so what's up, Lucas?"

"I would rather not talk about it. There are just some things I need to work out."

"Such as?"

"Girl problems."

"You like one of our girls don't you? Which one?"

"I won't say. Like I said, I need to work some things out first."

Lucas was lucky that their break was over and the game could begin again. It was almost over when Riley decided to play the Long Game. Lucas complained again, this time it was about never seeing his Mama again. Even though he was serious, Maya smiled at him and nudged his arm with her knee. He smiled back for a moment before a frown situated on his lips.

Eight hours later, after the long game was finished and everyone was running on fumes, the lesson was learned. However, this isn't what Lucas was thinking about as he sat on the subway back to his apartment. That Maya was in it for the long game with Josh. Josh! A boy three years older than her, who lived in another state, and most importantly wasn't him.

Maya was on a similar train of thought as she relaxed next to Riley on her bed. The brunet was fast asleep, but Maya's mind was restless. The long game. Damn the freaking long game. She did understand that Josh was clearly not attracted to her. She saw the frown that marred Lucas' face the whole night. She had hurt him, but he didn't notice that when she mentioned being in it for the long game she was looking straight at the Cowboy and her heart ached a bit when he left a few minutes after.


	5. Important

**I'm sorry this isn't another chapter, however this needs to be said. When i finish a story it means i am finished. All of my stories in this archive are all connected to each other, just like the episodes.**

**Please read my other stories... if you like my writing please follow me.**

**Thank you all so much**


End file.
